


A Night to Remember

by ShamelessAndFameless



Series: October Creature Challenge! [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Creature Fic, Faceless Arya, Joffrey is Jack the Ripper, Mild Gore, October Creature Challenge, Serial Killer Joffrey, Shapeshifters - Freeform, The Faceless Men are all shapeshifters instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessAndFameless/pseuds/ShamelessAndFameless
Summary: When they had finally unearthed the identity of ‘Jack the Ripper’ it had been so much clearer how he had gotten away with it so easily.
  Maybe I should start calling him ‘Joff the Ripper’? I guess it doesn’t matter because soon we’ll be calling him dead, anyway.
 - Arya puts a stop to a notorious serial killer. -





	

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't really focused on the whole shape-shifting aspect but when I got the idea I couldn't let go of it.
> 
> -
> 
> For the month of October I have decided to try my hand at [youbuggingme's October Creature Challenge! ](http://youbuggingme.tumblr.com/post/151079757579/october-creature-challenge)
> 
> The challenge is OPEN TO EVERYONE and people are encouraged to join in and try your best, no pressure to do all of them just do whatever ones you want.
> 
> DAY FOUR - Shapeshifter

The streets of Whitechapel were cold and empty tonight, no one dared to be out too late with a killer on the loose. Though women had been the only victims men still hid indoors with the fear that if they leave they will become the first of their kind to perish by the Ripper’s hand. Arya was leaned against the wall outside an alley having taken the form of a youthful woman wearing a clean apron.

Eleven murders had taken place so far and the police still hadn’t caught the killer or had any viable leads on hunting the killer down. Despite the amount of attention the papers were giving Jack, no one really knew anything about him – this was the first clue in discovering Jack’s identity. The Faceless were an organisation with history than ran far deeper than most knew and had left its mark on history and societies across the globe unbeknownst to the general populace.

Arya had left most of her life behind after joining The Faceless but hadn’t cut the ties to her position as a nobleman’s daughter, the connections her name had were far too valuable to forfeit. She was glad for this though as it allowed her to maintain a relationship with her family which had imbued her with the sense of justice that drove her to join the organisation in the first place.

Officially, The Faceless was a charity organisation that held events for socialites to raise funds for the less fortunate people of London. Under the surface of The Faceless revealed their true status as an ancient religious organisation of shapeshifters that originally worked as for hire assassins. Nowadays they had ditched the religious motif and mercenary work to become an independent intelligence and justice organisation designed to hold all levels of society in check.

Shapeshifters and skinchangers had been worshipped and reviled throughout history but now remained forgotten to most only alive through folk tales and urban legends. Arya’s family had a history of shapeshifting with wolves but no full shifter had been born in generations up until her birth. She had been blessed with the ability change her appearance at will and was putting it to good use after The Faceless had offered to train her when they found out the talents she possessed.

No one in her family had known how The Faceless came to know of her as a shifter but she supposed that one of their servants may have been secret shifter too. She waited in the cold air under the dim light of a street lamp for the time to come, this was the only opportunity he’d have to kill for a while and they suspected he’d make a move tonight.

When they had finally unearthed the identity of ‘Jack the Ripper’ it had been so much clearer how he had gotten away with it so easily.

_Maybe I should start calling him ‘Joff the Ripper’? I guess it doesn’t matter because soon we’ll be calling him dead, anyway._

They couldn’t actually say with full certainty that the current heir to the throne was the serial killer but all the evidence had pinned him as a prime suspect and this is why they had decided for her to stand as bait. Once he would approach her she would take the prince to a small room that they had rented and prepared where she would confirm that he was both Joffrey Baratheon and also the serial killer they had been looking for.

Footsteps heralded the arrival of someone and out of the corner of her eye she spotted a man in a large coat, hat and scarf covering most of his face. Arya indulged herself with a small smile because her intuition was telling her that this was him. The footsteps slowed as he neared her and she stood up from the wall and gave a sultry smile his way.

The man stopped a few paces from her. “Open for business are we, whore?”

There was a predatory tone in his voice that sent a chill down Arya’s spine and while she didn’t know the Prince’s voice the gold hair she could see glinting in the low-light was a dead-giveaway.

“Only if ya’ got the coin.” Arya said with a perfectly crafted accent that had been the hardest part of this set-up, although she could take on the physical appearance she still talked like herself.

“Oh believe me,” He said stepping closer, “I’ve got plenty.”

He tossed a jingling bag at her which she caught reflexively and she leaned in close to him and whispered, “Follow me then, sir.”

The walk to the room was only a block away but it felt as though time thickened and everything became slower. Even though she was confident in her skills this was still a potentially fatal encounter if she made a wrong move, she made sure to stay a few steps ahead of him at all times and listened to his footsteps carefully. They entered the building without trouble but walking up the stairs to the room was tense and her heartbeat started to quicken.

He walked up the stairs with measured steps and soon they were at the door to her room. Arya pulled out the key the room, unlocking the door slowly and letting him walk in before her; she touched her hands on his sides and began to act as though she was pulling his coat off. She felt around his body carefully not applying to much pressure so he would know that she was inspecting him for weapons as she drew the coat off him and placed it on the rack.

From the brief inspection she had deduced that he was at least carrying two knives under his shirt. One knife was small and he had probably used it to slit the throats of the women and the larger to help disembowel them afterwards. He took his hat off and unwound the scarf around his face slowly and it was now an unassailable fact that the man before him was Joffrey – and the killer.

He sat down at the small table in the centre of the room and Arya walked to a cupboard to retrieve a bottle gin and a glass. She poured the drink carefully, returning the bottle to its cupboard and she walked over to the man that had come to kill her. Forcing a smile onto her face she moved down and straddled his lap, looking into his eyes intensely.

_These will be the last eyes you ever see._

“Drink,” Arya purred and pressed the glass to his lips, giving him no real option to refuse as he swallowed the liquid with a grin that screamed danger. She kept her free hand on her thigh, clutching the hidden blade underneath knowing that she could cut his throat faster than he could lift a finger if she needed to. She lifted herself from his lap and walked back to put the glass away and turned around to look him in the eyes, dropping her cheerful expression for an icy glare.

“Why did you kill them?”

He stood abruptly, knocking the chair over and reached under his shirt to withdraw the smaller knife. “What the fuck did you just say you bitch?”

She repeated her words slowly, “Why did you kill them?”

“You’re a dead girl,” He growled and coughed once.

Arya dropped the guise and shifted to her normal appearance as he took a step towards her and coughed again. He tried to move forward again but instead dropped to his knees and clutched at his throat as he broke into a violent coughing fit and she watched him struggle on the floor. Arya watched as his face started to turn purple and his eyes bulged succumbing to the effects of the fast-acting poison he had so gladly accepted just a minute before.

Arya watched as he began to claw at his throat and tear it open in a futile attempt to breathe. The poetic justice was not lost on Arya as harrowing images of the bodies of women with open throats she had seen clouded her mind as she watched him tear open his own.

“And you’re a dead man.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So it may not be what you expected for a creature fic but the 'Shapeshifter' prompt sparked the idea and I just rolled with it. 
> 
> In my head The Faceless/Faceless Men were kind of inspired by conspiracy theories (mainly the idea that there's secret organisations manipulating society) and the idea of a royal family member being Jack the Ripper was inspired by the widely-refuted claim that Prince Albert Victor was Jack the Ripper.
> 
> Have a good day everyone and a spooooooky October! :)
> 
> Come say 'hi' to me on [ tumblr.](https://distractedbylife.tumblr.com/)


End file.
